Conversation Between the Gulf
by ashippergirl
Summary: What Mac and Harm discuss when he is relieved of duty due to his shooting down the civilian plane.


Harm was stunned...relieved of Duty! Investigation...here we go again..

I don't know if I can go through this again! I need to call Mac...I need to talk to someone...

"Mac, did I wake you?"

"No I was waiting for your call. Though you are a little late tonight, well it is morning here

now."

"Mac I.."

"I miss you Harm...Harm what is it, what happened...are you OK."

"Oh Mac I wish you were here...I shot down a civilian plane that looked like it was on

a course to crash into an oil rig..."

"Harm that's what fighters do, the"

"Mac, I didn't have time to wait for orders - it was a 5 second judgment call...

and worse there was a deputy minister on board!"

"Oh Harm! I am so sorry...but I am sure they'll get to the bottom of it"."

"I hope so...they requested another Jag to investigate...I hope its you."

"Harm you know I can't do it. It wouldn't look good for either of us, and

I don't want anything to happen t you. I love you sailor!"

"I love you too, that's why I want you here. I need someone to hold me, I need someone

to stand by me."

"Harm, you are going to be fine. Anyone who knows Harmon Rabb knows he would not shot

down civilians for the fun of it. No matter how angry you get you are a gentle caring

human."

"Mac" (sounding frustrated and tired) "I don't know if I can go through this again'"

"Go through what again?"

"A trail, if they find me guilty, I can go to prison..and I don't think

I can survive that with out you."

" Who said a trial? I am sure the investigation will prove you did the right thing."

"Mac, Sarah, I wish I was so confident..."

"Harm STOP! Lets wait and see, stop bringing on your own crisis! Look, You need to rest and

be well prepared for the jag. Lets talk tomorrow OK...? Harm? are you with me sailor...Now don't go

be heroic defend yourself ...don't be proud to use your skills on yourself!"

"Ok, your right, and I am sorry I called so late."

"Don't be sorry, that's what I am here for. Wouldn't you do the same for me? Besides,

I love you and I care very much about what happens to you...we are in this together..

and I want you to call me, I want to know what is happening in your life because I am part of it!'.

"Mac, I love you so, I can't imagine being with out you, and I am afraid it will end...like its a

curse that each time we are getting somewhere something happens to separate us!"

"Don't worry it won't a happen."

"I'll try...Oh how I wish you were here...Good night Mac, I love you"

"I know I wish that too...I love you too sailor...talk to you tomorrow, and stop fretting,

it will work itself out."

Next Day on board the John F. Kennedy

"Commander Rabb you have a call"

"Thank you", Harm pick up the phone," Commander Rabb."

"Harm, its Mac. How are doing?"

"Waiting I understand the jag will be here within about 3 hours.."

"...It's Sturges Harm."

"Oh great...I know I'm convicted now! He hates my guts."

"Harm no he doesn't and you never know...he might be on your.."

"What.?. My side?...More like on the side to convict me!...He is going to enjoy me squirm."

"Well stand on your grounds, you did nothing wrong."

"Your bias Mac, you love me, just now I wish he did too..."

"giggle...I glad he doesn't, I don't think I could handle that!" he heard some someone call her,

"Col we need to be in court."

"Mac who's that."

" Oh my second chair, a cocky sailor who needs an attitude adjustment! That's the new guy,

wait until you meet him...you will love hating him! He's Singer come back to life as a guy!

Listen I got to go, call me tonight', lowers her voice to a whisper " I love you!"

"Back at you!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

24:00 Macs apartment

"Hello"

"Mac, its Harm"

"Oh how I miss you! How are you doing?"

"Not good...Sturges is doing a very quick, not through investigation,

and when he interviewed me, I felt like he was talking to a sinner who needed to repent!

No Mac, it does not bear well, believe me. He almost asked as well as answered all the

questions. I had to object to some of his answers which I am sure did not sit well with him!"

"Oh Harm don't be so quick to judge him, he will be objective, and take all things

into consideration. I sure once he know the facts he'll make the right decision."

" I wish I believed that. You know he actually said it was great to be here. What a lie.

Well it won't be the first time a friend turned on me! If I was not on duty he would drive

me to drink, bad enough he has driven me back to smoking cigars!""

Normally the friends comment would have irked Mac, but she learned to overlook

the comment because by know she knew the stress was making him say things and do things out of

character. Sturges was doing a good job at pushing the right buttons.

'I'm sure Sturges is enjoying it!' she mused.

"Harm, don't let him effect you that way! He is getting to you and you are allowing him to do

it! "

"I wish I could Mac. Sturges has a way about him when he "thinks" he is right.

He has this little sly smile...I am right smile- and right now I want to wipe it off his face!"

"Now Harm calm down, don't let your emotions control you..."

"Mac, he has me convicted Mac...I know he does by his questions."

" Oh Harm how can you be Sure?"

"I've known him longer than you, and I can tell when he has made up his mind."

"Harm I hope not."

"Believe me so do I...So what about this second chair? Is good?"

"He is a scoundrel."

Chuckles, "What did he do hit on you, I am sure you could kick his ass back to the Stinnis."

"Yeah he hit on me and a few more things."

An annoyed Harm answered her..."Mac I am not liking this guy...what other things did he do?

and did you report him?"

"He tried to settle the case without my knowledge, hired an actor to impersonate the

dead majors father and no I did not report him. He is the Generals idea of the best

thing since sliced bread."

"I thought I was the best thing since sliced bread."

" We are both yesterdays news Harm, they now need new blood,

experience and knowledge according to the General are nothing without

a fire in the belly!"

"I thought you and I did enough to stir things up at Jag. And besides

that kind of mantra got us in trouble in prison camps in Iraq."

"Oh harm I miss you! I don't want to talk about this jerk, I am worried about you!"

"Don't worry, its getting late, go to sleep. I call you tomorrow."

"OK, love you"

"Love you"

Next day 10:00 General Cresswell's office

"I received a call form Commander Strugis, He is recommending an article 32 hearing for

Commander Rabb."

"No sir, I mean I don't understand sir."

"Neither do I, Strugis is stating he did not follow rules of engagement. I am very surprised at

that when the Rabb is an expert at those rules, hell he can recite them backwards and forwards!"

Notices her clutching her hand, and the worry in her eyes, looks at Mac intently and asks,

"Colonel, is something going own between you and... "

At which point Mac's eye fly open wide.

"...Commanders Rabb and Sturges?"

Taking a minute for composure, she states "Well sir, while Commander Sturges was acting Jag

he rode us pretty hard, causing some of us to be uh...uh"

"resentful."

"uh yes, NO sir! His idea of control in the work place is knowing how many paper clips

we have, we on the other hand believe that lawyers are not the best people to count paper clips."

"Um I see, he is a control freak!"

"I did not say that sir!"

"Well you didn't but I did. He has been tiring to get on Commander Rabb's better side with

little bribes as well as controlling him by having me promote favoritism. At first I thought they

were piece offerings for what went on here before I arrived but now I see things in a whole

different light. First he asked me to give Rabb his old office, then asked me

to allow Rabb to do the investigation on the JFK. mmmm...

Colonel would you like to go to the John F. Kennedy and represent the Commander?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well I am not too surprised, have Coats make the travel arrangements. Dismissed!" Stopping Mac as she

was opening the door, "Oh Colonel, make sure you keep one commander out of the bring and bring the

other back alive. I don't won't to court marshal a marine for dereliction of duty or murder!

"Yes sir!

13:00 Macs apartment

"Harm I heard...the general told me today...I am..."

"You heard! The little prig has accused me of murder. This man should be in the front lines

then he would change his tune..."

"Harm stop and listen to me, I got strict orders to take care of this mess. And I will.

I 'm leaving in 4 hours and I need to get ready..."

"What don't have a sea bag ready.."

"Not since I spend our nights at your place. All my sea bags are there!"

He chuckles!

"Yea laugh about it, it the General finds out this won't be a laughing matter.

Better, don't make Sturges find out! He'll turn us in to the god squad, let alone be front

and center at our court martial!"

"Oh god no- I can't wait to see you to..."

To, to do nothing...this is a professional relationship, my job is to defend you...and that is what

I am coming there to do. There is no us during this time; only me and you and a job to be done.

Understood!"

"Yeah I understand, do I like, NO, but I will have to live with it for a short time."

Good! Now that we have that settled, tell me how much you love and miss me before I

have to get on that plane."

12 hours latter

Helicopter lands on JFK Mac emerges to find Sturges greeting her.

"Hey Mac, they sent the Marines to save the Navy! What we can't take care of our own?"

"Very Funny. The General simply asked if I could defend and I simply said yes. Harm is

my friend, as well as a long time colleague who I know would not knowingly take down a

civilian plane."

"Mac, I was simply doing my job, period. And I followed the facts to their conclusion."

"I bet you followed the facts, you followed the facts down a simple line, never checking to

see if there was a bend in the road that would have made a difference. How many days have you

worked on the investigation 2 day...oh no, this is your third day since you arrived, and

what.. it took you about 36 hours to come to your conclusion?"

"Mac, you are bias."

"And you are a prig!"

"What you and Harm using the same dictionary."

"Yea, when you are not using it to look up the meaning of words! Talking about Harm where is

he?"

"He is out on investigation."

"An investigation?"

"Yeah there is a sting going on trying to get the people behind the attacks."

"Well, can you show me to the jag office and my quarters?"

"sure this way, and by the way, I did not say how nice it is to see you again Colonel."

"Cut the crap and lead the way."

Meanwhile:

"Commander back here!" the corporal calls

"It's the deputy minister and "

"His pilot" Harm finishes the corporals sentence. " I guess I shot down the right plane."

"We were sure you did!'

3 Hours later aboard the JFK

"Mac" Sturges calls as he knocks on her cabin door.

"Yes, what is it?" she tersely asks him as she opens the door.

"I was trying to recoup some sleep."

"The Captain wants to see us in his ready room. By the Harm is back, though

I haven't seen him, have you?"

"Sturges, you just woke me from my beauty sleep, and the sailor I was sent to

defend has not been around for me to discuss strategy, let alone say hello."

As she said this she hoped Strugis did not see through her bald face lie, or Harm

hiding behind the door. After Harm spoke to the Capitan he immediately went to Mac's

quarters where he spent the better part of the hour kissing her!

Knowing what the Capitan wanted to see them about, she asked him" "why does the

Captain want to see us? You know?"

"Some new evidence that would shed light on Harms case...and believe me Mac I hope it

is not negative?"

"Aren't you the optimist, always looking on the bright side!"

"Mac don't start!"

"Sturges, don't be so quick to judge!"

Taking a deep breath, "Ok Mac, you ready, or should I meet you there?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"OK"

Mac closes the door...and falls into her sailors arms... "I told you it would all work out.

I had a feeling. "Pulling his head down and placing a kiss on his lips."

"oh Sara, and what do you feel about our future?"

"That the Captain and General will have our sixes in a sling if we don't get moving.

But before we go ,one last kiss I need my Harm fix!"

"I am happy to oblige colonel., I am verrrrrrry happ..." Harm murmured as he touched her lips.

"


End file.
